


anything you want

by xminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nude Photos, Sexting, Sick Character, and mingyu is a big baby, bottom!minghao, germaphobia, minghao is kind of a brat, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xminghao/pseuds/xminghao
Summary: mingyu is really sick and his loving (and germaphobic) boyfriend minghao sends him some things to cheer him up ;-)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 85





	anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> hi i started writing this in june 2018 and only just finished it now...peak laziness. it’s not the best but it’s the first piece ive ever completed and ever shared. there might be some mistakes along the way. hope you enjoy regardless :]

Mingyu is really really sick. Sick enough that snot is running down his face and his cheeks are puffy and red. He has an unbearable fever and even though he has to pee, it’s annoying to even get up. His whole body aches and his face is so chapped from wiping his nose that it hurts to make expressions. Worst of all, he’s out of tissues. He glances at the sad empty box with a weird indistinguishable flower pattern on it before grabbing his phone from the nightstand. 

mingy: minghao, can you come here for a sec :( bring tissues  
haohao: your rinitis acting up again? im coming baby !!!!!

Mingyu’s door flings open seconds later and the lanky figure, known as Minghao, stands in the doorway wielding a large box of kleenex like a weapon. He looks stoic standing there, like a knight in shining armor, even though he’s just bringing his boyfriend a box of tissues. Usually in times like this, it's Mingyu coming to his boyfriend's rescue. But when Mingyu is the one in trouble, Minghao takes any opportunity he can to return his boyfriend's endless favors. As he makes his way to hand Mingyu the box, he stops in his tracks, his expression fading to a disturbed look. “Wait...you look like shit.” The insult would have hurt Mingyu on any other day, but he was aware that he indeed looked like absolute shit. Minghao stared wide-eyed, noticing the way his boyfriend’s face is chapped and the bags under his eyes make him look like he hasn’t slept in a week. “Are you….are you sick?” the black-haired boy wrinkles his nose in disgust. He loved his boyfriend, but there was nothing that grossed him out more than sickness. The vomiting, the nose blowing, the chapped lips...the germs. There was no way he was going to get sick while they were in Japan, preparing for concerts and a comeback. 

“Wait, Minghao please don’t tell the others-” but before Mingyu could continue, the boy was sprinting out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Mingyu slammed back into his pillow with an angry sigh. He was always like this...a certified germaphobe. Mingyu had once seen him wash his hands five times in a row after Junhui had sneezed on him. Minghao had a very weak immune system, so he took every precaution he could to avoid getting sick. Although sometimes, the members thought he really took things too far. Mingyu picked up his phone again.

mingy: you jerk. you didn’t even give me the tissues!  
haohao: im not coming anywhere near you, you walking virus  
mingy: that’s not a very nice thing to say to your loving boyfriend :(  
haohao: sick* boyfriend  
mingy: :(((( shut up  
haohao: ill have vernon bring over the tissues

Mingyu sighed at the messages on his screen, hitting the home button to get out of them and clicking on instagram instead so he could scroll through his timeline of Minghao’s posts. He prayed this virus wouldn’t last long. It wasn’t just because he felt like shit, but so Minghao would stop making him feel like shit. As if on queue, a knock pulled him from his thoughts. “You okay Mingyu? Hao said you were really sick and told me to bring these tissues over because he doesn’t want to catch whatever you have,” Vernon says, scratching at the back of his head in the doorway, keeping a distance from his sick friend. There's sympathy in his voice because he knows how minghao is.

“Did you tell Cheol?” Mingyu asked as vernon handed him the tissue box ever so carefully. As much as he wanted to help the sick man, Vernon didn’t dare get close.

He looked down at the floor. “I had to tell him, I’m sorry. You deserve your rest..to feel better..” Mingyu let out another sigh. He’d miss out on so much while he was sick. The practices didn’t concern him as much as not being able to spend time with his best friends (and his jerk of a boyfriend). 

“It’s okay. I know you were just looking out for me, so thank you.” Mingyu smiled at him, ignoring how awful it felt from the way his lips were so chapped. There was no use being upset because he knew Vernon wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. The boy was one of the most caring people he knew. He was always one to check up on the members if they were hurt, physically or mentally. He really had a heart of gold. 

“You should get some sleep Gyu. Text me if you need anything but probably don’t ask Minghao,” Vernon laughed awkwardly, heading towards the door and leaving the sick boy in the dim light.  
As much as Mingyu joked about Minghao being a jerk, it really hurt during times like this. All he wanted to do was be able to hold his boyfriend in his arms and kiss his jawline till he giggled. If not that, then at least have a nice conversation with him. He sighed as he picked up his phone to check his messages.

mingy: babe :(  
haohao: what do you want germy  
mingy: i miss you..its like you dont want anything to do with me..

It could have been because he was sick, but a tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped at it with the back of his hand, feeling the tear stain his skin.

haohao: its not like that baby..you know i just dont want to get sick…  
mingy: i get that..but you act like you dont even like me anymore  
mingy: you act so cold when you’re like this

He feels another tear break free and now he knows he must be crying. He tries to wipe at his face with his hand, but this time he really needs a tissue. His congested face tightens more from his sobbing and he holds three layers of tissues to his face to dry it. He feels kind of awful because he doesn’t want to be upset and whine over something like this, but he feels so broken. It feels terrible when his boyfriend acts like this, always so hyper focused on his fears that he loses his comforting side.

haohao: listen there’s nothing id like to do more than kiss you till we fall asleep, but i cant afford to get sick :( im sorry gyu  
haohao: i know ive been a jerk. im so sorry  
haohao: please forgive me :(

Mingyu hesitates for a moment. It’s hard to not forgive him after everything they’d been through. The instant Minghao had joined seventeen, leaving behind his life in china, Mingyu had been there for him. He'd helped him learn the language and culture and somewhere in between, they'd fallen head over heels for each other. They didn’t just share kisses, but shared feelings, and art, and clothing (but mostly minghao just stole his). Wherever he was, there was always Minghao. He could never lose him, even though he was sometimes a little hard to understand. Sometimes Minghao would have this tough shell around him and it’d be impossible to tell what he was feeling. But as much as he was a confusing person, he was kind and caring and sweet. Mingyu knew he didn’t mean to be a jerk, he was just scared about his health. After Minghao’s back injury, he really couldn’t blame him for being so concerned. At that time, he not only missed out on really important moments with the rest of the boys, but he was forced to face his darkest thoughts. Mingyu remembered coming to see him every day after practice to check up on him. He had never seen Minghao in such an awful state of depression before, unable to do what he loved and feeling trapped instead. He knew Minghao had woken up many nights alone, rain battering the windows of his room where he buried his thoughts. He had a reason to be afraid. Minghao was logical, but also emotional. He felt every emotion to an extent that Mingyu could never fully understand and he didn’t want him to feel trapped ever again.

mingy: its okay...its just. you always get like this  
mingy: its like you value stuff over me and it hurts

That one would sting minghao, for sure. but he had to get it off his chest.

haohao: babe please. you’re my world..im sorry for being a shit  
haohao: can i make it up to you?  
mingy: and how are you going to do that?  
haohao: you’ll see ;) but it’s late babe. you should get your rest  
mingy: every time you use that emoji im terrified  
mingy: this better not be some weird joke xu minghao  
haohao: don’t worry babe. just go to sleep. see you in my dreams~ (where you’re not dripping snot everywhere)  
[minghao sent a photo]

Mingyu was about to angrily respond at the last remark in his text, but that was until he clicked on the photo his boyfriend had sent. He gasped, his eyebrows raising in interest. Minghao always sent a photo of himself right before they went to bed. It became this cute nightly thing and in the morning, Mingyu would cry to all the members about how beautiful his sleepy boyfriend looked. This photo, although similar to the ones in the past, was more sultry than cute. Minghao had just taken a bath and in the photo, his face was bare and his hair still a little tousled and damp. His chest was covered, except for his bare shoulder peeking out from under the bed covers. The arm laying in front of him covered half of his face, but you could see all his little blemishes on the other half and it was beautiful. He loved every single inch of Minghao, even the light scars on his cheeks and the little scar by his eyebrow. He loved the lean curves of his hips and the expanse of his neck. Mingyu stared at the pic for a while longer, admiring how soft and plush his boyfriend’s lips looked and how nice it would be to have them pressed against his. He spent a lot of time lost in his thoughts, imagining Minghao’s slender fingers pulling back his bangs. At some point, who knows how long it had been, he had drifted off to sleep.

The next three days went by extremely slow for Mingyu. Sometimes the members popped in to check on him, but mostly they were busy with Japan schedules. The only times Mingyu stepped out of his room was to pick up food he ordered to the hotel. When he did, he always wore a mask and a hoodie, concealing himself. Although everything was shit those few days, there was one thing he looked forward to. Minghao’s goodnight pictures.

Although Minghao was also busy with schedules, he took the time to send Mingyu a new picture every night. Every night was an even riskier picture than the last. The next picture minghao sent was of just the top half of his body. From his neck down to his belly button, Minghao was covered in splatters of paint. He looked like a painted statue. His expression was almost sultry and his mouth was slightly parted. You could see the soft muscular tone of his chest under the paint splatters. Mingyu told him he looked like the universe’s greatest masterpiece and Minghao called him cheesy.  
The next photo minghao sent was on day 3. This time, he began with a few texts.

haohao: i miss u gyu  
haohao: and i really miss your big hands all over me  
mingy: i miss kissing you all over <3  
haohao: good because i have another present for you.

Mingyu had gulped. He knew this one would be even better than the last.

[minghao sent a photo]

In the photo, Minghao was almost completely naked. He was wearing a tiny red thong as underwear and posing so that his ass stuck up in the air, giving the viewer a very very nice angle. The way the garment settled around his tiny butt made Mingyu a little hard in his pants. He couldn’t stop imagining pressing his face between Minghao’s cheeks, only the thin lace separating them, and teasing his boyfriend before finally ripping the thong off.

haohao: do u like them?  
haohao: i got them so i could wear them for you baby~  
mingy: they look so cute on ur little ass  
mingy: i wanna eat you up  
haohao: soon darling <3

After that, mingyu touched himself thinking about exactly what he’d been thinking about before and then passed out right after.

It was the fourth day (of torture) and Mingyu was feeling a whole lot better. He was still very much sick, but the cough medicine was helping a lot. It was that time of the night for Minghao to send his nightly picture, but this one came without warning.

[minghao sent a photo]

Mingyu gawked at his phone, every inch of his body lighting up at the sight of the picture.  
Minghao was very much naked in this photo. His slim body and warm skin glowed under the fairy lights that he had strung across his form. The glittering lights tangled around his legs and across his leaking cock that pressed firmly against his stomach. His little thighs were spread, showing off small but toned muscle from years of dancing, and he had tied his arms behind his back. Mingyu’s mouth watered as he focused on the way his boyfriend’s soft lips parted, a tiny bit of tongue sticking out in between them. His long black locks were pulled back with a hair tie, his forehead exposed. He knew Mingyu was weak for that hair style (not like he wasn’t weak for everything minghao did). Of all the nudes Minghao had sent in the past, this was quite easily the most artistic.  
Mingyu’s dick twitched at the thought of being there with him, unwrapping Minghao from the fairy lights like he was a present. He thought about wrapping his hands around his boyfriend and the adorable noises he always mewled into Mingyu’s ear... Mingyu wished he could be there, fucking the boy so hard into the sheets that he’d shake underneath him.

haohao: a present for you, pretty boy 💖  
mingy: holy shit  
mingy: …  
mingy: hkjfhgkdtu

Mingyu was going to lose his mind. It was a miracle he could at least breathe today, or else he’d surely be dead.

haohao: are you touching yourself baby?  
haohao: thinking about me hm?

Mingyu hadn't even noticed his hand already stuffed down his pants, thick fingers wrapping around his needy cock as he thought about burying himself inside of Minghao, hearing his boyfriend moan “Mingyu~” as they fucked.

mingy: fuck minghao i think i could probably cum from that picture alone  
haohao: hehe  
haohao: can i see you baby? your big cock dripping for me?

Mingyu groans at the compliment. Although everything about Minghao turned him on, the way he worshipped Mingyu was probably his favorite part. When he gave Mingyu head, he always made sure to shower him with praise, teasing him and calling him pretty until he came. It really was his favorite thing.  
Mingyu clicks out of his messages and taps on the camera app. He’s not a photographer like Minghao, but he’s had some experience taking plenty of nudes. He angles his phone so its pointing towards his dick, making sure to get it in full view, the tip wet and glistening. Once he hits the record button, he places his fingers around it and spreads his precum evenly with his thumb. He makes sure to add in some extra noises that he knows Minghao would die for.

[mingy sent a video]

He waited patiently for his boyfriend to respond, lazily pumping his dick in his hand.

haohao: mm baby boy, you're so hard and wet for me huh?  
haohao: i love how you play with yourself for me  
haohao: you sound so pretty 💖  
haohao: if i was there id put my mouth all over you~

Mingyu pumped himself faster now, until he was panting from the heat of his sick body and the heat from being so ridiculously turned on. But it was nothing like being with Minghao. He could touch himself all he wanted, but nothing compared to the feeling of Minghao’s small frame in his arms, clenching around him, hot breath against his shoulder. It was in that moment that an idea sparked in his head.

mingy: baby, did i tell you?  
haohao: tell me what ?  
mingy: the doctor said im virus free :) 

He chewed his lip nervously, hoping that Minghao wouldn't be suspicious. He didn't like to lie, but there was no way he could go on like this alone for another night. 

haohao: mingyu  
haohao: you tell me this now?? after all this time  
haohao: you could've been buried deep in my ass?????

Mingyu doesn't bother responding because he's pulling his boxers back on quickly, not bothering to put on pants, and roughly opening his door. He sprints down the hall to his boyfriend's room which is conveniently not very far away, but he also doesn’t want to be caught half naked by the other members. The good thing is that even though he was still sick, he wasn't sick enough to be obvious. If he had to wipe his nose, he could blame it on his recurrent allergies.  
When he got to the room, he spun the doorknob quickly in his hand. Minghao was laying on his bed, removing the fairy lights from his body gently, jazz music playing in the background. He looked up from his phone and smirked, one of those smirks he made just to be coy. “Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me idiot?” Minghao asks, laughing a little at how stunned Mingyu looks, standing there in a tshirt and no pants. He licks his lips as his eyes wander to his boyfriend’s crotch, his bulge obvious.

When Mingyu finally kisses him, Minghao notices his face is kind of scruffy from not shaving for 4 days straight. But honestly, he thinks it’s kind of hot and he brushes his fingertips softly across the man’s jawline. He relishes the rough feeling on his fingertips. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to burst into your room and fuck you after you sent me that picture?” Mingyu asks, roughly kissing him directly after, biting at Minghao’s bottom lip. They get lost in each other for a moment, only separating to catch their breath. Minghao’s lips taste like cherry and mingyu tastes like old coffee. 

“That was the plan, you idiot. I knew you’d be better by now,” Minghao says, still sounding breathless from their kiss. 

With that, Mingyu pushes the younger boy so his back is flat on the bed. “You’re a little shit you know that?” Minghao just chuckles as Mingyu bites at his neck, leaving little marks that will definitely stick around for a while. Mingyu is not gentle this time, digging his fingertips into Minghao’s skin and dragging his sharp canines along his boyfriend’s jaw. Whenever Mingyu gives him hickies, he ends up looking like a painting. The marks look like little purple and red sunsets scattered across his skin, like patches of watercolor on canvas. As mingyu hits a sensitive spot, the boy beneath him lets out a tiny high pitched moan, bucking his hips a little where the taller boy had absentmindedly placed his hand on Minghao’s crotch. He lifts his hand away at that, smiling at the disgruntled expression Minghao makes in return. Mingyu moves his hand to Minghao’s long black locks, threading through them and tugging just a little so he could hear his boyfriend’s tiny noises in response.

“Mingyu. Please. I want you inside me so bad. Fuck,” the black haired boy groans out as mingyu continues to tease his neck and chest, peppering him with kisses and nibbles.

“Is that what you want?”

He notices how hard minghao had become, precum leaking softly, twitching lightly as Mingyu stared at him. “Ah..that’s so cute..” he says, reaching to drag one finger down the boy’s shaft. The instant he makes contact, every one of minghao’s nerves light up. It’s the most gentle of touches, but his thighs tense and he lets out the cutest little broken gasp. 

Mingyu continues to tease his cock lightly, making Minghao quiver below him. “P-please touch me harder Gyu. I’ve been waiting so patiently for this,” Minghao mewls, his face flushed and lips pouty. Mingyu can’t resist the absolute desperation across his face. The boy is so pretty underneath him and he’s like putty in Mingyu’s grasp, soft and willing and oh so aroused. He palms Minghao a little more roughly this time, eliciting more gentle moans from the boy. Minghao’s pretty cock is an angry red, and Mingyu revels in how nicely it fits in his big hands. He is not particularly well-endowed, and Mingyu thinks that’s adorable. Everything about Minghao is small and petite and he adores their size difference. Mingyu continues to jerk his boyfriend off, the boy moving his hips so that he can create more friction. Minghao is getting close and although he would like to finish him off right then, Mingyu wants so desperately to be deep inside of him. With that thought, Mingyu stops pumping his hand and his boyfriend whines in response. 

He leans over to Minghao’s ear. “Are you ready for me angel? I’ve wanted to fill you up for so long,” he whispers, his fingers making their way to Minghao’s nipples. The boy is softly moaning again as the pads of Mingyu’s fingers press against the sensitive flesh, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight down to his dick. 

“Y-yes please fill me up until I could burst. Please Mingyu fuck,” he sputters out, the larger boy still playing with his nipples. Mingyu smiles softly. He stops playing with the boy’s nipples so he can struggle to remove his t-shirt and boxers. Minghao admires as he does just that, eyeing the curves along his toned chest and the size of his cock, blushing and ready. “Mingyu, everything about you is so beautiful...especially the way your dick is so hard just from touching me,” Minghao says, giggling a little bit towards the end. Mingyu blushes at the praise, his cock twitching just slightly from the words. But after a brief moment of softness between them, Mingyu is suddenly pressing his boyfriend against the bed and kissing him roughly. As they kiss, tongues gliding across each other and teeth biting lips, Mingyu grabs lube from the bedside table and starts to apply it to his fingers. If he didn’t prep Minghao, he was sure he’d break the boy in two. He was always careful and delicate with him in moments like this, until of course he wasn’t (and Minghao loved that).

He started with one finger, which Minghao took in easily. Mingyu groaned at how warm and soft he was inside and at how all his boyfriend could do in this moment was leave his mouth agape, eyes slitted in pleasure. Mingyu added a second finger soon after and he pumped them in and out, hitting a sweet spot this time. Minghao’s noises were driving him crazy and as he added a third finger, the boy started to softly shake, as he did when he was desperate for more. “Mingyu. M-mingyu please I’m ready. I want your big beautiful cock pressed up against my walls or I will die.” 

Mingyu laughed a little bit at the last part and decided he’d finally give them what they both wanted. “What a good boy. always so eager and wanting~ all mine~” Mingyu cooed, taking his fingers out of Minghao and getting himself positioned. He placed his hands on either side of the black haired boy’s head, so he was hovering over, and pressed just his tip against Minghao’s opening. He watched Minghao underneath him as he pressed himself inside, the warmth and tightness hitting him like a truck. They both let out groans in unison: Mingyu’s heavy and deep sound and Minghao’s breathy and light noise. He could live like this forever, making a chorus of pleasured noises together in harmony. He started pumping into Minghao slow, making sure to savor every second. He watched as Minghao’s eyelids closed shut for a minute, the feeling of his boyfriend’s big cock inside of him extremely overwhelming (in a good way). 

“You f-feel so nice and so big inside of me baby,” Minghao mutters out, breathless. As Mingyu starts picking up the pace, hitting that little sweet spot even harder this time, Minghao’s noises increase in volume and quantity. Mingyu matches his moans with deep groans, the two of them echoing back and forth alongside the slapping noise from their skin hitting together. Minghao is so overwhelmed from the stimulus that he’s shaking again. He’s in so much pleasure that his brain feels foggy and all he can begin to focus on is the way Mingyu’s hands move from the bed to his small hips. His hands are warm and huge on Minghao’s hips, gripping onto him as he pounds into the smaller boy. He is so so full with Mingyu’s cock and every time the larger boy thrusts into him, he hits the spot that Minghao aches for. As he tightens around Mingyu’s cock, the larger boy can feel his orgasm quickly approaching. “Mingyu, baby. Mingyu cum inside me. Don’t you dare pull out,” Minghao tells him, feeling the way Mingyu twitches inside him. Mingyu simply nods in response, too wrapped up in the feeling that he can’t form words. It only takes a few more thrusts for him to freeze up, body tensing, as he fills Minghao with his cum. “Ahh pretty boy. coming inside me like a good boy,” Minghao groans, now close to reaching his own orgasm just from the feeling of his boyfriend releasing inside him. Even after his orgasm finishes, Mingyu keeps himself inside Minghao. He brings his big hand up to Minghao’s cock and begins to roughly jack him off, encouraging the boy to finally have an orgasm of his own. As he does, he places his lips along Minghao’s jawline and breathes gentle “minghao’s” in between kisses. 

Watching Minghao come is an amazing experience. His body tenses up at the build up and as he splatters cum all over his tummy, his thighs shake and he lets out the softest little moans of pleasure. His pupils dilate as he stares into the taller boy’s face, mouth parted and fingers gripping into the sheet below. His orgasms are so long and overwhelming that usually Mingyu has to carry him out of bed to wash up or he passes out. As he gets down from his high, Minghao makes the biggest smile. “I miss this,” he says, lifting himself up as Mingyu pulls out of him. “You always make me come like no one else ever could.” He lets out a little giggle and then Mingyu is smiling with him and then these two dorks are just stupidly and lovingly smiling at each other in bed, Minghao still covered in his own cum and filled with Mingyu’s.

“I’d love to sit here and stare at you all night Hao, but we should probably clean up first,” Mingyu says, a laugh escaping his mouth as he pulls his sleepy boyfriend out of bed and to the shower.

They’re so gentle with each other afterwards. Mingyu peppers Minghao with a million kisses as the shower covers them in water. He doesn’t stop until Minghao is pulling his face away so he can kiss him on the lips. They kiss softly as they shampoo each other’s hair and cover each other’s bodies in soap. It’s these moments that are the best to Mingyu. They can enjoy each other, no words, just loving touch. Once they finish, they step out of the shower together, drying each other off with nice warm towels and kissing.

“Gyu?” Minghao says, breaking the silence.  
“What is it?” 

Minghao looks up at his boyfriend softly, smiling warmly below him. “I don’t want to sleep yet.” 

Mingyu laughs, running his fingers through Minghao’s hair affectionately. “We don’t have to sleep yet baby. what do you want to do?”

The two decide to buy some wine from a nearby store, so they can celebrate each other and everything they’ve been through. They decide on something very expensive, a red wine that is definitely one of Minghao’s favorites. When they get back to their room, two large bottles in hand, they don’t hesitate to start their own little party. Minghao turns on more lights in his room and they’re colorful. He has some sort of beautiful painted lampshade that covers the room in stars and colors like the northern lights. After mingyu puts the wine bottles down, he stands and admires the ceiling for quite some time. “I got it at one of these really artsy stores down the block. It reminds me of you,” Minghao says, smiling wide and lovingly at his boyfriend. 

“It’s beautiful. just like you,” Mingyu replies, returning with a wide smile of his own. They sit on the bed together, laughing and sipping wine for the next hour, completely and utterly entranced with one another.

By this time, it’s almost 12am and the wine is making them a little tipsy. Soon they’re messing around again, peppering kisses on cheeks and lazily touching each other. Mingyu’s hand is rubbing his boyfriend through his boxers softly, no intent to go much further because the wine is starting to make them extremely sleepy. Minghao sighs from his touch, not quite a moan. The black haired boy falls asleep on his back with Mingyu’s finger tracing his nipple one last time before they pass out completely. Mingyu thinks maybe this is heaven.

In the morning, Mingyu wakes up to his favorite sight. Minghao is pressed softly against his shoulder, eyelashes glittering against the morning light. He breathes softly against Mingyu’s neck and his hair is the cutest mess he’s ever seen. Mingyu runs his hand gently through the boy’s locks and he moves slightly in response. In that instant, Minghao starts coughing violently. So much so that it wakes him up instantly. “Mingyu? did you...did you fucking get me sick?”

Mingyu’s expression changes to terror.  
“You’re still sick aren’t you? You lied to me?”  
Mingyu wondered how someone could be so angry right after waking up. He looks down, shamefully.

“I...I’m sorry. I’m still s-”

“Get out. Get out before I punch you.”  
Mingyu sulked, but there was no fighting with his boyfriend. No one wins a fight with Xu Minghao. He made his way to the door, looking defeated as he walked back to his lonely room.  
Mingyu plops onto his bed. He should have seen that coming. There was no way he could have hidden this from Minghao, who is smart enough that he could be considered psychic. He worries at the thought of Minghao being angry with him, but he should have known better not to lie. He hesitantly opens up his phone.

mingy: im sorry hao :(  
mingy: i just wanted to mess around and i knew once i got better i’d have to catch up on practice and i wouldn’t have many opportunities..  
mingy: im sorry for lying to you  
mingy: hao?

A couple hours went by without a response. When Minghao was pissed, he was pissed. But it was usually short lived because he loved Mingyu beyond belief. Mingyu’s phone made a ding.

hao: sigh  
hao: i guess i can forgive you  
hao: even though i just coughed up a lung

Mingyu’s face lit up. It was a simple response but he was happy Minghao wasn’t TOO mad at him.

hao: but you owe me  
hao: you owe me big time  
mingy: ill do anything you want babe  
hao: anything? ;)

Minghao thought for a minute, putting down his phone and smiling to himself. Maybe it wasn’t so bad being sick...maybe this would work in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first ever finished fic !!! constructive criticism is always welcome. i want to learn and improve from this ^^  
> [i also have a twitter if you'd like to see what im up to, which is usually screaming about minghao... ](https://twitter.com/kerminghao)
> 
> big thank you to leandra who helped me fix some things~ i miss you!!!! and i hope i get to read some of your fics one day!


End file.
